


Seasoning

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cracky drabble featuring the Terrorcons. Contains robot cannibalism, and mention of canon character death from TFTM.</p><p>G1 Season 3 AU. </p><p>Written for tf_speedwriting's Spam Weekend, to the prompt: <i>Setting: In a graveyard at midnight</i>. I took liberties with graveyard, but eh!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasoning

"I've got one word for you," Rippersnapper said. "Stale."

One of Sinnertwin's heads gave him a withering stare. The other continued to snuffle around the seams of the Autobot tomb.

A loud crunch echoed through the largely empty mausoleum; Rippersnapper cringed. Did Hun-Grrr really have to eat so loudly? Especially when he hadn't brought enough to share.

"I'm in!" A triumphant if muffled cry emerged from a vent. "Ah, screws!"

"What is it?" Hun-Grrr stepped forward. "Blot, report."

Blot sighed, his disappointment was obvious. "Rust."

"It'll do for seasoning," Hun Grrr said. "Scoop it up. Who's next?"

Cutthroat grinned. "Ironhide!"


End file.
